Many modern electronic devices, including personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, mobile telephone handsets, cellular or satellite radio telephones, so-called “smart phones,” and the like may include one or more batteries that may be used to provide power to such devices. These batteries may be rechargeable batteries, which generally need to be charged periodically.
A buck converter may be used to charge the batteries that provide power to these modern electronic devices. The buck converter is a type of step-down direct current (DC)-DC converter that has an output voltage magnitude that is less than the input voltage magnitude. The buck converter is a switch mode power supply. Some examples of a buck converter circuit topology may use two switches, e.g., a transistor and a diode along with an inductor and a capacitor. In some examples of a buck converter the current through an inductor may be controlled by the two switches (e.g., a transistor and a diode).